


What it Means To be an Orc

by CryArt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child, Fel Magic, Mentions of Gul'dan, Mentions of WoW characters, Orcs, Other, Semi based in WoW, Troll - Freeform, Young orc boys on an adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryArt/pseuds/CryArt
Summary: Go On An Adventure With Grim as he Learned about life and the means of being an Orc, with his new best friend Galek, a Lovable silly cat loving orc whos the same age as him.





	1. Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter comes with an Illustration!
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32160801/

Silence. Dead Silence In this cold winter night. Warm Hands gently cupping chilled soft cheeks. "My son.. Will you not rest those weary eyes of yours.. It will be morning soon.. you haven't slept since last night.." A voice as warm as her Hands, yet Raspy and tired. Clear Blue eyes find their way into warm golden, almost fiery eyes. Soft, warm, untameable. Just like he'd expect his mother to be. He gave a soft weary smile, "Mother Dearest, How can I sleep when you are awake yourself..?"

He asked softly. The Woman gave a chuckle as she returned the smile. "Would you feel more at ease if I rest with you?" she asked. He gave a simple nod, yawning as he carefully moved beside his mother, arms wrapping around her waist. She pulled him close, Smiling. "Alright my little Giant, Rest your eyes now.." she whispered. "rest your eyes as well mother.." He whispered back, giggling softly as His mother Nuzzled him, Holding him Close. "..May the morn be warmth with the suns light.." she whispered.

~~~

Crunching of snow stirred the Young Orc, eyes shooting open, sitting up quickly before gasping softly to look down at his mothers still sleeping face. He carefully moved away before getting up, Quietly slipping out of the warmth of the tent. His eyes Scanning the blank snow, only to finally notice a track of small footprint, ones that are not his own. Hugging himself tightly as he slowly made his way around the tent, breath visible in the chilly night air. He made his way Further into the Woods, Snow softly crunching under his feet. Shivering slightly as the cold Was settling into his skin. "h...hello..?" He called out in a hushed voice, Sniffling softly. "..I.. I heard you.. I know your around here.." He said.

Footsteps could be heard from behind him, as he turned around a Hand quickly Covered his mouth before The Young Orc Could Make a sound. "Shh!" The Strangers voice Broke through. From what The young Orc could tell, It was Another boy.. An Orc, Roughly his age. Ginger Locks Braided down the center of his head, both sides bald, a tattoo decorating one side of his head. His eyes, My was his eyes Beautiful, The Young Orc couldn't help but think to himself. Eyes like Pale Emeralds, His Face was strongly freckled and flushed, due to the cold weather of course. My what a sight, He thought. The Stranger seem to be looking over The Young Orc as well. "Ya Be a Mag'har too lad?" The Stranger asked.

His accent wasn't something the Young Orc didn't expect. It was Strange, But.. not unpleasant. "M'name is Galek.." He spoke with a soft smile, Moving his hand from The young Orc's mouth. "What be yer name friend..?" The stranger, Galek, Asked. The young Orc blinked, Brows knitting slightly as he processed the situation. "g.. Grimmosh.." He finally spoke. "you can.. call me Grim.." he said.

"Grim.." Galek said softly, His name sounded weird coming from Galek's mouth. "you called me friend.." Grim said, "You are not here to Harm?" Grim asked. Galek shook his head. "I Lost me Kit.." Galek said. "Kit?" Grim asked, cocking his head to the side. "..Ye.. A Kitten.." Galek said with a Grin. "can ya help me Find her?" Galek asked, "I'll give ya gold? food?" Galek said. Grim pondered on the thought of food, Seeing as it was hard to find. Then shook is head, "I'll help you.. Food and Gold not needed.." Grim said. Galek's eyes lit up as he Grinned, "then Let us be on our way!" he said excitedly. "Shh..." Grim covered his mouth. "We must be back before dawn.." He said, Galek nodded as Grim uncovered his mouth.


	2. Furry Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Are some orcish language used, both Made up and From WoW. Check The end Note's for Translation c:  
> And I Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Chapter comes with an illustation!  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32310965/

Snow Crunched under their feet as they passed each tree, Their Breaths visible in the cold air. Grim held his arms close to himself, only his long sleeved shirt providing warmth on his upper body. Grim quivered as another cold breeze brush passed them. "Dagg... Where is this kit.. ugh... it's f- freezing.." Grim muttered. Galek looked back at Grim who had been Sluggishly following behind. Galek stopped as Grim finally caught up. "ye be freezin'.." Galek said, untying his Fur cloak, turning to face Grim as he draped the fur cloak over Grim's shoulders. "there.. should be much warmer now.." Galek said with a smile. "but...what about you? Won't you be cold?" Grim asked. "ay.. I'll be fine!" Galek said as he grinned, "ay be Living in the mountains all my life.. cold doesn't bother me as much" Galek said. "come on, We be wastin' Time chit chattin'.." Galek said, Taking Grim by the wrist as he pulled him along.

Silence was once again between them, only the sound of snow crunching under their feet broke through the silence. After a moment like this, Galek finally gave a huff. "I think I Lost her.. can't find her tracks anymore.." He muttered. Grim looked at him, brows knitting together. "Have you been checking up trees?" he asked. "up.. trees..?" Galek looked back at grim puzzled for only a moment. Before gasping "Up the Trees! Ay ye be right!" Galek shouted excitedly. "shh!" Grim covered Galeks mouth. "not so loud.." Grim said before removing his hand. "s..sorry" Galek chuckled as he grinned. "ay Be forgettin to look up the trees friend.." Galek said, Rushing back to the last tracks he seen, Grim following behind. "look.." Grim tapped his shoulder as he pointed at the scratch marks on the bark of a Tree where the tracks had stopped.

Galek Looked up, and wouldn't you know it, There was the little Mountain lion kit. Clinging to a branch, Snow covering its Pale tan fur, it's eyes peaking down at them. "Mub.. Ye be there little one.. Hold still I'll get ya" Galek said, carefully making his way up the Tree. Grim held his hands up, worried Galek might fall. "B..Be careful!" Grim said, gritting his teeth. "I got it.. Don't ya worry Lad" Galek said as he smiled, looking down at Grim for a second before returning his attention to the Kit. Carefully he grabbed the Kit by the nape, watching as it's claws unclenched from the bark, Giving a Loud 'meow' in response. "I know Deary.. But Galek got ya.." He said, Finally holding the kit close to his chest as he leaped down from the tree. Landing on his feet with a loud thud. Kneeling as he set the kit down carefully, "Miya.." Galek said. "that's her name.." Galek looked up to Grim with a smile. "Miya.." Grim said and he knelt down, reaching out to gently pet the kit. "she's cute.. and she looks to be fine.." Grim said. "only shaken up a bit.." He said, Galek nodded. "she Always seems to wonder off.. I usually don't have much issue findin 'er.." Galek said.

Grim ran his Fingers through the thick Fur before smiling. "Grim.. What does ya name mean?" Galek asked as he looked at him. "My name.. Grimmosh.. It.. It means Giant of Death.." Grim said. "you?" Grim asked. "Galek.. It means Happy.." Galek said with a smile. Grim giggled softly. "Seems fitting.." Grim said as he smiled. "you seem like a Very happy person.." Grim said. "ay.. but you.. you seem like there's something wrong.. deep within you.. you.. appear sad.." Galek said, Grims smile faded. "well.. you aren't far from the truth.." Grim said. "what be Ailin' ya friend..?" Galek asked, concerned. "I.. Lot of people in my life seem to be.. leaving..Dying.. so many.. have died.." Grim said as he looked down. "I've lost so many.." Grim said. Galek placed his hand on Grim's, "ay.. I Know the feeling of losing a loved one.." Galek said. "All ya have left is the will to keep goin'.. keep your hopes up.. your head held high friend.."Galek said as he smiled softly. "Fight.." Galek whispered. Grim looked at him intently before giving a soft smile. "Zug Zug.." Grim said.

~~~  
As they made their way back, Galek placed his hand on Grim's shoulder. "Daga.. It approached.. I guess I'll be takin' my leave.. Thank ye for ya help Friend.." Galek said, smiling. Grim turned to look at Galek. "Aka'Magosh.. Hope to see you again.. one day.. Friend.." Grim said as he returned the smile. Grim Untyed the Fur cloak, draping it over Galek's shoulders, "be off then" Grim said. Galek chuckled before nodding. "Dabu.." Galek said as he turned, looking back at Grim for a moment before slipping off into the forest.

Grim quietly slipped into the tent, laying beside his mother as he sighed, closing his eyes. "Grim.." It was his fathers voice who spoke out softly. Grims eyes shot open as he looked over at his father, meeting his eyes. "where did you run off too little one..?" His Father asked. Motioning for Grim to come to him. Grim sat up looking down for a moment before crawling over and into his fathers Large arms. "I... couldn't sleep.. Went for a walk..." Grim said. "Grim.." His father grunted. "..I.. Met a boy.. He's my age..." Grim admitted. "A boy huh.." his father chuckled. "making friends in the middle of the night..?" he asked. "He needed help.." Grim said, meeting his fathers eyes. blue, just like his, though his father was blind in his left eye. "He Lost his kit.. We found her though.." Grim said. His Father Chuckled, "Alright.. I guess.. I'll let this slide.." He whispered. "And I won't tell your mother.. A Secret just between us.." He said. Grim smiled, "okay papa.." Grim said, Laying his head on his Father's chest. "Gol'mak Dol" his father whispered. "Gol'mak.." Grim whispered as he closed his eyes, Feeling his father kiss the top of his head. "rest.. my son.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Dagg - Damn  
> Mub - Above  
> Zug Zug - roughly the equivalent of "okay"  
> Dabu - I Obey  
> Daga - Dawn  
> Aka'Magosh - A Blessing on you and yours  
> Gol'mak Dugar - I Love You  
> Gol'mak - Shortened Phrase of saying "I Love you too"


	3. Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! it's much longer then Chapter 1 & 2! had fun writing this one c:
> 
> This chapter comes with an illustration!  
> http://www.furaffinity.net/view/32368791/

The chilly morning breeze snuck it's way through the tent. Grim slowly stirred from his slumber, clutching the fur blanket beneath him. His eyes snapping open when he heard the Howl of Familiar wolves. Waking up to a missing Father, He assumed had woken up before him. Grim made his way out of the tent, yawning as he stretched. "Maga'lo" His mother greeted. It seemed they were packing up, ready to move out again. "Maga'lo.." Grim replied tiredly. "We're leaving already?" He asked. "Yes.. Your uncle is waiting for us at the Camp.." His mother said. Grim looked around for a moment before spotting his father standing behind his old wolf Dalga, "The camp.. all the clans will be there.. right?" Grim asked. "that's the plan.." His father called out. "Go get ready.." his mother said as she ushered him back into the tent.

  
~~~

The camp, Orcs had been called there, to gather together through a portal to a new world, As for their world was dying.  
It felt like Days getting to the camp, but they had left out yesterday morning, and the camp was beginning to fall in sight just an hour after heading out. The shift between Cold and snowing to dry and hot climate was off putting. Having to change to something more cool to compensate for the change of temperature made Grim feel slightly ill. Grim held onto his mothers waist, sighing softly. 'I wonder if I'll see Galek again..' Grim thought. "What's on your mind child..?" His mother asked."nothing.. just.. tired is all" Grim said as he gave a slight smile. His mother gave a hum, but didn't question him further, he was thankful for that.

The sound of a Horn could be heard in the distance, Grim couldn't help but look up to find the source of the noise. Squinting slightly He spotted a Fel orc in one of the four towers that surrounded the camp, Blowing the horn. Seems like He's letting the Chieftain's know of the other clans arrival.

Grim could see Many Chieftain's as they approached the Gate into the camp. Durotan, chieftain of the Frost Wolf clan. Grommash Hellscream, Chieftain of the Warsong clan and Kargath, Chieftain of the Shattered Hand clan, just to name a few. Grim's father was Chieftain of a rather small clan, The Blue Blood. The Clan members had already made it to the camp before them however. Some had accepted the 'gift' of Fel, wanting to make sure they were there to receive said 'gift'. His father however, Refused fel. But His mother, Was given no choice. Her Brother - a Chieftain, of the previous clan his mother was apart of, Accepted Fel. Golka, Was Grim's Uncle that was mentioned that morning. Golka had told his sister that the fel was going to make them stronger, including her unborn son. Even mentioned that Grim himself should be given Fel. But to Grim's Relief, His mother refused that statement.

Grim looked at his mother quietly. He couldn't imagine Green skin on his mother. She was so beautifully Tan, and knowing Fel was going to replace that, and infect his unborn Brother as well.. Broke Grim's Heart. But he knew, She will always be his mother regardless.

"Gro'ija.." A voice Called out as Grim and His mother dismounted. "Golka.." Gro'ija said, Looking towards The Familiar Voice. Grim stood behind his mother as his uncle approached them. His Father walking over to Gro'ija's side, "what is it you want so early..?" His father spoke, brows knitted. "Am I not allowed to greet my dear sister? Aka'har.." Golka spoke. "ah.. and there is my little Nephew.. Little 'Giant of Death'.. Grimmosh.." Golka smirked as Grim looked away slightly.

"It's Good to see you Brother, Truly.." Gro'ija said, giving a smile, though fake. "I'm Surprised they allowed a Warlock like you here.." Aka'har grunted. Golka placed a hand on his chest in mock surprise. "being a warlock warrents resent from the clans?" Golka asked brow cocked. "As I Know Gul'dan Is the same as I.. and No one has shunned him from the throne of war chief..." Golka said. "He May be leading this War band but he still does not have my respect.." Aka'har growled. "and neither do you.. and your wicked ways Warlock.." Aka'har stepped in front of Gro'ija and Grim protectively.

Golka Laughed, "Why do you hate me so? I've done nothing to you.." He said. "Taking away my wife's right to choose for herself.. forcing her to take the demons blood.. I wonder why I hate you so.." Aka'har said, folding his arms. "Enough.. Let's go.." Gro'ija said, taking Grims wrist as she headed through the open gates. Aka'har growling as he eyed Golka for a moment, before following His Wife.

Grim looked back at his uncle, taking a deep breath before quickly facing ahead. "Why do we hate warlocks?" Grim asked, "they have no Honor.." Aka'har said. "do not ask questions now son.." Grim looked down slightly. "yes father..." Grim said softly.

  
~~~

Grim looked out at the Cages filled with the Prisoners Gul'dan was eager to feed to the portal. 'Draenei' Is what his mother called them. Watching Frail hands sticking out and waving out from the wooden bars that held them. Grim quivered slightly at the sight, saddened by the thin appearance of those poor people.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out, pulling Grim from his dark thoughts, turning his head to face the voice calling to him.  
Galek was running towards his direction, a large grin on his face as he waved an arm. Grim stood and smiled as Galek approached him, "I saw ya back at the gate a while ago.. Glad to see ya made it friend!" Galek said cheerfully. "Glad to see you made it as well Galek.." Grim said, though as happy as he was to see Galek, there was something not sitting right with Grim. And by the look on Galeks face, he could tell Grim wasn't in the best spirits. "ay.. what be ailin ya friend.. somethin' on ya mind?" Galek asked. "I...." Grim looked towards The prisoners. Galeks eyes followed, "ay.. sad I know.. But papa says it's better for us.." Galek said. Grim looked down, "did your Father Accept Fel?" Grim asked, looking at Galek, Who nodded. "ay.. he did.. thankfully mama won't be getting involved with it.. shes Pregnant.. and she doesn't want my little sister or... brother.. to have fel.. She refused the offer made on Athel.." Galek said. "Athel?" Grim asked. "My little sister.." he said. "she's 1 years old.." Galek said with a smile. "and your Mother is gonna have another?" Grim asked, smiling. "Yup!" Galek said, rather proud.

"I'm gonna be the best Big Brother to both of em!" Galek grinned. Grim giggled, "I'm sure you will.." he said softly. "I can't wait to be a brother already..Mother is Pregnant too.. My unborn brother.. or.. sister.. is due soon.." grim smiled, "it's definitly a boy.." grim whispered. Galek grinned, "Father hopes its another son.. He and I think it will be.." Grim said. "well I wish ya luck with that one.." Galek said. "I hope I get another sister!" Galek said. "Why?" Grim asked, "less competition~" Galek winked, Grim couldn't help but laugh.

There was a loud Clunking sound not far from them. "Those who Wish for Fel.. Head to Gul'dan!" An Orc shouted. Grim and Galek watched as orcs Gathered and headed to the Main tent further into the camp. Grim sighed, "I don't want mother to have Fel.." he whispered. "I don't want papa to have it either... but we have no say.. they don't listen to children.." Galek said, folding his arms.

A Hand placed on Grims Shoulder startled him, turning, only to face his mother. A somber look on her face, yet a smile placed on her lips. She leaned down, Placing a kiss on his forehead. Before walking passed them to join the Group of Orcs, not uttering a word. Grim blinked, unaware of the tears welling in his eyes. Galek placed his hand on Grim's arm and grim looked his way. Galek's expression, saddened and understanding.

Grim blinked once again, wiping his eyes, Eyes looking down at the ground. "I know..." Grim whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Maga'lo - Morning


	4. Moments like these

6 Months Pass.  
  
The Humans world was beautiful. If you disregard the Fighting and War and Blood.. and those strange frog things.  
Humans, Grim found interesting. On sunny days He would sit, hidden away watching little boys and girls looking to be his age, playing and laughing.  
  
Today was filled with dark skies however. Rain pouring overhead and thunder rumbling through the sky.  
Grim found himself hiding under the white furred blanket, hands over ears quivering and the loud noise. Regardless of his home, no matter were he found himself, Thunder followed. And Grim disliked it's loud roars, the way it shook the ground and the flashing light that followed after it, It frightened him. However, When things seemed to calm down, and it was just the sound of the rain. pittering against the ground and tent. It calmed him, Lulled him to a light sleep.   
  
Grim closed his eyes when the thunder had seemed to dissipate, only leaving the rain. After a moment that's all he heard. the rain, and the faint voice of his mother, father and.. uncle, They were arguing. Grim sighed softly to himself, laying down onto the soft plush fur beneath him, pulling the blanket closer to himself and he tried to chase that blissful sleep.  
  
~~~  
He awoke to a gentle warm hand brushing his hair from his face. As his eyes opened they found slender green fingers, before finally focusing on his mothers face. "Mama.." Grim whispered. "shh.." she hushed, placing her palm against his cheek, Giving a gentle smile. "hush little one.. rest those ocean eyes" she whispered.  
  
A soft hum came from Gro'ija, a hum Grim was all to familiar with. A song his mother always sang. And he soon found the warmth and comfort of slumber taking him once again.  
  
Flashing Images of children giggling and laughing crossed his dreams. Images of himself laughing with them. Images of Galek and his goofy smile. Grim smiled in his sleep, nuzzling his face into the fur. Gro'ija smiled softly. "My little Giant.." she whispered.  
  
"what will we do..?" A voice broke through the calm silence. Gro'ija looked towards her mate who stood at the entrance of the tent, and sighed. "do what?" She asked. "about your brother Gro'ija.." Aka'har said, sighing with his brows furrowed. "I.. I have no idea.." she sighed, laying her head back down as she gently stroked Grims head.   
  
Aka'har approached Grim and Gro'ija, carefully sitting on the other side of Grim's sleeping form, sighing heavily. He looked down at Grim, a soft smile replacing his frown, and he chuckled. "I wonder what he dreams of.." Aka'har whispered. "something pleasant.." Gro'ija said softly. "who knows.." She said. "I'm just happy He dreams of something happy.. different from what we dealt with after..." She paused, before sighing. Aka'har hummed, "I can still hear his screams ringing in my head.." He whispered, Laying back, carefully scooping up his son and wife into his arms. Gro'ija gave a grunt of disapproval, frowning. "Gol'mak Dugar.." Aka'har whispered. Gro'ija's frown was soon replaced with a gentle smile. "Gol'mak.." she whispered back, reaching out and placing a hand on his cheek.  
  
Grim wiggled between them as he rolled over, nuzzling his face against his fathers warm chest. "..gol'mak..." grim muttered through his sleep. Aka'har and Gro'ija smiled, Aka'har chuckling softly. "Gol'mak Dugar Del Mosh.." Aka'har whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story so far! I'm still not great at writing but I've been wanting to Write a story about my orc boys for a while.
> 
> This is semi based in World of Warcraft, These orcs are inspired by the WoW orcs, Fel will be mentioned. And yes Grimmosh is a play on Grommosh hellscream. XD but I named grim Way back in the day and that name just stuck~


End file.
